Return the Favor
by STR8BKCHICK
Summary: Fourth Companion piece to Kinda, Sorta; Different; and Up All Night. Here is the next Dom and Letty encounter that's mentionable.


Here's the next installment…its kinda long…I feel bad for not updating!

Fourth Installment to the Kinda,Sorta; Different; Up All Night pieces!

Rated :M

**Return the Favor**

* * *

><p>"Where are the girls?" Dom asked Vince, ignoring a Chaser that was currently glued to his side.<p>

"Stepped through the kitchen about 15 minutes ago with two guys. Never seen them before." Vince responded, it dawning on him that Dom would not be pleased to know that his sister was off with someone they didn't know."Sorry man, I wasn't thinking."

"Yea." Dom replied tersely, walking away from Vince and the girl, who was pouting at his departure. Dom walked with purpose through the throng of people towards the kitchen. He was very bothered by the fact that both girls were under his nose getting pawed at by some guys with ulterior motives, which flared his temper.

He walked through the threshold of the kitchen and paused at the site. Mia was pouring shots of tequila into shot glasses, lining them up on the counter with an older guy helping her and Letty was fighting playfully with another guy who has his arms loosely around her as she twisted and turned avoiding his kisses, laughing at the gestures.

The longer he stood there, he felt his anger rise, until finally over all the laughing and chatter, Letty's eyes met his and she muttered 'busted'.

At the admission, Mia's eyes shot up and widened at Dom's expression, which to anyone else appeared nonchalant and disinterested, but Mia knew those eyes; she knew the temper.

"Hey Dom. These are our friends Jason and TJ." Mia tried to introduce and Dom didn't bother acknowledging them as he kept his glare on her.

"I think Jason and TJ were just leaving Mia." He replied coolly, walking fully into the room. Letty rolled her eyes.

"You're being an ass, Dom." She sighed, and Mia was frightened for Letty. When Dom got this way, the best course of action was to back away slowly with your hands up in surrender in hopes that he decided not to strike.

"Letty," Mia began, looking at her friend as she stepped around Jason and an arm's length from Dom.

"Don't try me, Letty. You won't like the result." He fumed, looking at her almost surprised at her boldness.

"Jason, TJ. Why don't you stay." Letty spoke loudly, making sure all occupants in the room heard her challenge Dom. He growled low in his throat, opting to avoid her and look straight at the guys.

He noted they were probably the two college boys they'd been hanging with and that made him even angrier. They had been encouraging his sister's underage drinking and God only knew what else. He refused to acknowledge the fact that Mia was allowed Corona as long as he was present, but this was different.

He knew the reason boys gave girls alcohol and if these two squares thought they were getting anywhere near his sister's underwear, or between Letty's thighs, he was prepared to teach them a lesson they'd never forget.

"Hey Let, it's cool. We'll bounce. Call you tomorrow, beautiful." Jason smiled, spinning her around to face him and moving a hair from her face. She smiled up at him, to make Dom jealous, before replying, "Don't call me beautiful. It makes me want to punch you."

Dom advanced on the couple, stopping when Letty spun back around, putting her hands on his chest and pushing lightly.

"Relax, they're leaving man." She yelled, noting his clenched fists and set jaw. Mia ran past them into the party, calling Vince to help calm her brother. By the time Mia and Vince returned, Jason and TJ were walking out of the back door, looking back at Dom like he was a wild animal. Once the door shut, Vince looked annoyed he'd been called into the kitchen for nothing and stalked back out into the party.

"Dom, you're so fucking rude!" Mia huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "We were just hanging out. Damnit! We were in the house. Not a lot of danger in that!"

"I don't want them here, Mia. They're too old for you." He replied lowly, his eyes trained on Letty.

She stood before him, boredom on her face as she looked back at him, a complete look of disinterest marring her features.

"Are you serious? You and Letty are practically having sex and you're older than them!" she yelled, and Dom was not prepared for this outburst.

Dom suddenly looked like his hand had been in the cookie jar and he'd been caught. Letty broke into laughter at the sudden change in his demeanor, finding humor in the confrontation.

Mia finally stomped out of the kitchen and up to her room, while Dom stood there, slightly embarrassed.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that. You told her about us?" he asked, finally regaining his composure.

"Mia has eyes, Dom. Plus, she is my only girlfriend. We have to share these things. Don't worry, I didn't give her too many details. She is your sister for fucks sake."

He snorted then, turning to walk out, but she grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"You know, she's right."

"What? I'm an asshole? I know. But I'm her brother and she knows how I am."

"Yes, but I wasn't talking about that. What's so different between what you and I are doing and what Mia and TJ may or may not be doing? You are older."

"The difference is that I know my intentions with you are completely noble. I don't know what those punks think they're doing." She arched an eyebrow at him, looking at him squarely.

"Noble? You sure that's a good choice in words?"

"Maybe 'serious' is better. I'm serious about you. I don't know what they want from Mia, or you for that matter. I'm here to make sure whatever it is, they don't get it." And with that he walked away.

##

At 3am, the last of the party-goers had finally packed it up, and Letty stood in the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror. She was typically confident, which stemmed from the fact that she was comfortable with her individuality, however, as with any woman, she had things that she could do without.

Like her too muscular arms and her too round butt. Sighing she turned to the side, looking at her backside as she groaned before tying her hair up on top of her head. Dom stood in the hallway, peaking at her assessment of herself with awe. He couldn't find anything wrong with her. As a matter of fact, if anyone asked him, he'd swear she was pretty damn perfect.

He made a note to start paying special attention to her backside so she'd feel more confident about it. He opted to walk into the guest room instead of his own, sitting on the bed and waiting for her to come.

The night they'd spent talking in his room had been 2 weeks ago. Since then, they'd kept their encounters pretty light, not venturing past where they'd already gone in a bold act to try to get to know each other better.

What he'd learned about her thus far had cemented her presence in his life. She was quickly becoming one of his best friends and the fact that she was neither jealous nor needy was a complete turn on. He liked that she trusted him.

The door to the room creaked open and when he looked up, she was staring at him surprised.

"You come to tuck me in?" she asked, stepping into the room and closing the door behind her.

"Maybe." He replied, his voice gravelly as he took her in.

She was so beautiful to him.

"Maybe? Hmph, maybe I'll go chill tonight in Mia's room." She replied looking into his face for a reaction.

"Maybe you should." He shot back, causing the entire mood between them to change.

"What is that supposed to me?" she asked, her arms crossing over her chest defensively.

"I mean, maybe you're right. Maybe what we said downstairs was right. Maybe I shouldn't be up here in your room."

"Um, did we have a conversation I don't know about? I don't remember anything like that being discussed."

"I'm older than you Letty. Mia's my sister and I don't like the thought of someone older all over her. I should consider that if you had a brother, he'd have the right to feel the same way about what's going on between us."

"So this is about your guilt for robbing the cradle?" she asked, annoyed as she narrowed her eyes at him. "You're not allowed to make decisions about who I decide to let into my bed. I think you're too hard on Mia, too."

"Mia's my sister. She has nothing to do with what's happening between us in these walls." He dismissed, which made her angry.

"Are you serious right now? Mia is my best friend. She's your sister. It's a bit hypocritical to say one thing to her, and want another thing with me, no?"

He hunched his shoulders, looking way.

"You think someone older isn't capable of actually caring about Mia?" she asked. He met her eyes then and instantly they were on the same page.

"You're right. I need to go talk to Mia. We still need to talk. Can I come back when I'm done?" he asked.

"No," she answered, suppressing a laugh when his face broke into a surprised one, "I'll wait for you in your room."

He sobered and nodded his head, heading towards Mia's room.

##

_Half Hour Later_

"So, what was the verdict?" Letty asked, burrowed into his comforter when he walked in.

"He's coming over for dinner Tuesday. If my sister wants to hang with this fool, he needs to meet and respect me." Dom answered, pulling his t-shirt over his head and depositing it onto the floor.

"So what do you want to talk about?" she asked, squealing when he straddled the backs of her legs, pushing her tank top up her back as he began planting kisses along her spine. He stopped inside the dip of her back pulling her shorts down barely revealing more skin leading to her butt. Placing an opened mouth kiss to the flesh, he forced himself to sit back up, but not before smacking her ass lightly.

"I don't like Jason touching you. He actually likes you." He started, and Letty rested her head on her arms as he spoke.

"Unless I'm missing something and you like him too, I think you need to tell him to lay off."

"I like Jason. We have lots of fun, and he lets me be myself. I will admit, I think he's catching feelings, but my attention is elsewhere. I'm Mia's wingman. She chills with Tj, I chill with Jason that way she's not alone unless she wants to be"

"It's not fair to lead him on." Dom advised, drawing circles on her butt cheeks.

"I know, I don't want to hurt his feelings."

"I don't want to hurt his face."

"You're such an dick!" she groaned, clenching her derriere as his hands played across the mounds.

"What can I say?." He smiled, "I love your ass." He added, leaning down to press another kiss to her flesh, squeezing the cheeks roughly. He rolled off of her and lay on his back beside her, staring at the ceiling.

"So when are you going to admit you were jealous?" she asked, turning her head to look at the side of his face. He snorted in reply, turning to look at her briefly before returning his gaze to the ceiling.

"Yea, right." He murmured, causing her to throw her leg over him and sit atop his thighs.

"Stop lying." She snickered; bringing her hands to his stomach, easing them to his sides as she lightly tickled him. He groaned as his body bucked, laughing at the touch.

"Not funny. I'm extremely ticklish, Letty." He said, grabbing her hands and stilling them. She raised an eyebrow at him, rolling her eyes before pulling her hands free.

"You're such a fucking baby, Dom. We both know the real reason you almost killed my date was because you were jealous."

"I don't get jealous, but I will admit, I don't like him touching you. I told you that earlier."

"What's it to you? I see the way skanks are always on you. You can't be too concerned about who's touching me if I'm not the only one touching you."

"Look, I'm not hanging out and going on dates with other people. If I'm at a race or a party, I talk to females, but I'm not spending quality time with them. You are."

"Is this your way of asking me to be exclusive?"

"You gonna say no?"

"You gonna step up and 'date' me?"

"Whatever I have to do to make everyone else gets lost."

"Deal. You're so complicated. Next time, just ask me out." She smirked.

"Yea, whatever." He smiled.

"So, back to this ticklish stuff." She smirked, running her hands up his sides again.

"What of it?" He asked, suddenly nervous.

"Where else you ticklish?" His nerves immediately turned into something more playful.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Is that so?" she inquired, feigning surprise as she reached behind herself to run her nails softly over the bottom of his foot and laughed as he jumped, laughing throatily.

"You're so adorable. I could use this as leverage, you know?" she teased, squeezing his knee, causing him to struggle to get away from her touch, as he roared in laughter.

"For what?" he asked, catching his breath as he calmed from laughing.

"Lots of things. I mean I could con you into some stuff. We wouldn't want all your groupies to know that big bad Dom is a big kid underneath it all." She informed, her hands gliding to his sides again, causing him to buck up, almost throwing her onto the floor.

He caught her around the waist, and slammed her on her stomach onto the bed, as she laughed hysterically, stopping when she felt him straddle the back of her thighs again.

"You're evil, Leticia." He growled, catching his own breath, a smile still playing on his lips. "I'm going to have to punish you." He emphasized, slapping her ass softly.

"Don't call me Leticia." She warned playfully, laying her head on her arms, the way she had earlier. He reached over her, grabbing a pillow and encouraged her to roll over, allowing him to situate it under her tummy.

"I think I might like punishment." She smiled erotically, a grin playing on her full lips.

"Do you trust me?" he asked suddenly, needing her permission to take this a step further. She paused for a few long moments, and then nodded her head, careful to keep her head resting on her arms.

She felt his fingers hook into her shorts, pulling them down and taking her underwear with them. She sucked in a breath as she felt the air hit her bare backside.

"You're gorgeous, Letty." His voice rang out, breaking the intense silence between them. She could only manage a muffled 'Yea, ok' as his hands slid over her cheeks, massaging them gently. She gasped loudly when she felt his lips planting a firm kiss to the flesh before he replied, 'stop that'.

"One day soon, Letty, I'm going to make love to you. The thought excites me and scares me sometimes." He admitted, parting her legs gently so she lay open to him, her ass slightly elevated.

"Why?" she asked, half entranced, and half curious by his admission.

"Because, once we start, I don't know if I'll be able to stop. I've never wanted someone as much as I want you." He whispered, shifting further down her legs.

"Dom?" she moaned, anticipating his touch, completely blind to his will. She had no idea why she'd said his name like that, her mind completely hazed by his voice.

As the silence dragged on, she shuttered when she felt his mouth latch onto her from the back, sucking deeply on her flesh before he pulled away.

"Yea?" he finally answered, groaning when she reached her hand back and slid her own fingers inside herself. The pressure she was feeling low in her pelvis made her feel full, and anxious. She needed him to relieve her of it.

"More!" she whined, finding her voice when her fingers did nothing to ease the ache within. He pulled her hand away, licking the two digits before encouraging her to return to her starting position.

"Be careful what you ask for, baby." He responded against her pulsing flesh, before delving back into her.

"Fuck!" she whined, biting into her knuckles as he feasted at her. Dom felt as though he was in his own world, the nectar pouring out of her fueling his desire.

He was falling hard and fast, and the fact that he was so physically attracted to her made him feel crazy.

He focused only on her nether regions and the passionate sounds she was making as he pleasured her. He spread her cheeks apart so that he could get closer, stiffening his tongue so that he could taste the inside of her.

He was addicted to her taste, and as she arched her back and pushed back into him, he knew she was close.

He became unbearably hard when she started speaking Spanish, words tumbling from her mouth like prayers. He had her so worked up, and so aroused that her core continued to clench almost rhythmically against his mouth, bathing him in her desire.

"Dom, I'm gonna cum!" she writhed, burying her head into the mattress as she shrieked, her body stiffening as she came, gasping and gulping for air as her body spasmed. He pulled back inserting two fingers inside of her, and licking his lips, savoring the taste of her. He watched as her hands clenched and unclenched as she came down, feeling as though she'd been hit with happy pills.

"You taste amazing, Letty." He purred, completely happy with the end result of his actions. She sighed dramatically before lifting her head to look back at him, her eyes hooded in lust.

"Come here." She commanded, and he wasted no time in crawling to her, allowing her to pull his lips to hers. She kissed him sensually, and slowly, tasting herself in his mouth. Instead of grossing her out, it made her kiss deeper, pushing passionately into him.

Dom didn't notice when she pushed him onto his back, or how she'd gotten into the position of straddling him, but he really didn't care. When she positioned herself over his erection, and ground into him, he groaned at the friction.

"I want you so much baby. Right now." She almost begged, becoming more fevered when his hands slid over her butt, encouraging her movements. She was curious at the size of him because no matter what they did, Dom made sure to keep himself fully covered.

She was breaking that mold tonight.

She pulled away from him, sitting atop him, but kept herself moving over him.

"Letty?" he growled, causing her to toss her head back, the sound of her name on his lips while she rode the feel of him between her legs, heightening her passion.

"When you say my name, it makes me want to devour you." She moaned, her hips grinding into him harder.

She reached behind herself, and slipped her hand into his boxers, trying to wrap her hand around his girth. Her eyes bugged at the size of him, followed by a quick shudder and instant splash of desire between her legs.

She stroked him up and down a few times, before laying his erection against his stomach, and lowering herself over the flesh.

Dom was fully aware that if he picked her up, he could slide her onto him and fuck her into the mattress, but that wasn't for tonight.

She wasn't interested in dry humping.

She wanted to feel skin on skin, allow her juices to coat his own as she used her body to pleasure his.

He hissed as her fluids coated him, groaning into her mouth as she rotated her hips.

"This is dangerous, Letty." He warned, his hand once again groping her backside.

"Shh, let me show you how good it can be." And she was kissing him again, her hands raking up his abs and resting on his chest. His hands fisted in her hair, bringing their foreheads together as he moaned. He wanted so badly to be inside of her that he thought he'd combust. Letty kept a steady pace, groaning with him at the feel of their bodies pushing into each other, teasing them into insanity

"We have to stop." He barked, trying to reason with himself, his body itching to roll her beneath him and take her.

"No." And just like that, she slid down his body, taking him into her mouth, and to the back of her throat.

Dom's eyes, heavy with desire, shot open as stars exploded, watching as she released him as he came all over her stomach. She reached down, dipping her finger into the mess and looked into his eyes.

"Umm, stop my ass." She smirked, rolling off the bed to walk into his bathroom.

She cleaned herself up, turning on his shower as she came back with a warm towel to clean him off.

"You're gonna be the death of me." He sighed.

"Just returning the favor. Come wash my back." She goaded after rubbing the warm cloth over his abs, and walking towards the sound of water.

Dom lay there watching her naked backside as she walked away, smiling at the treasure he'd found.

Things were about to change dramatically for the both of them.

* * *

><p>Fin…for now….Back with a vengeance.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry I haven't updated anything in a few…I actually swore off writing anything X-rated like a week ago…and have been writing stuff, but nothings finished…because we all know my mind is pure gutter. Today I decided to end my strike so I could finish this chapter and get it out!**

**It's racy, its M-rated, and I know you'll all love it!**


End file.
